147: The Lilo Adventures of Win Lose and Kaboom
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: A rock has landed on Earth and The Celestian Alliance must solve the riddle and challenge Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom along with their former bassist, "Count Dooku".
1. Count Dooku

In The Galactic Federation, the Grand Councilwoman was having her monthly interview with Count Dooku. She was telling him about how the planets have been doing since they arrested him for unleashing undead aliens. She also said that his son has also befriended Lilo Pelekai, which made him furious. Then a group of janitors with groucho glasses came and claimed that they needed to clean Dooku's cell. Luckily, Grandcouncil woman recognized them as Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom.

Lord Hater and his band removed their glasses and freed Dooku. Grand Councilwoman tried to call security, but it was too late. "We're glad your back Dooku." Peepers said as he drove their skull.

"What's wrong with you," Count Dooku yelled in rage, "You interrupted my monthly interview with Grand Councilwoman."

"Well Dooku," Lord Hater said as he blindfolded Count Dooku, "We got a surprise for you."

There they took him to Venom of The Lylat System, inhabited by space primates. They took him to a big rock with alien writing and removed his blindfold. "This rock," Dooku said in glee, "I've waited so long for this."

He examined the rock and found some alien words that say a message.

"It's the rock you've been dying to find Dooku and we found one on Venom." Him explained.

"You should see the space banana products!" King Dedede said as he hogged into some bananas.

"I want some bananas," Goldar shouted.

"Let's solve the riddle," Dooku smiled evilly.

Meanwhile, on at Sky High, The Celestian Alliance were thinking up name suggestions for Cadence and Shinning's baby. So far they thought up Sky Mystery, Rainbow Hoof, Silver Sunshine, Star Shadow and Flurry Heart. "Would all the students and faculty report to the gymnasium immediately." Principal Powers announced.

10 minutes later, everyone was in the gymnasium. Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf were excited to hear about the announcement, hoping it's about aliens. Then Principal Powers came in, explaining that last night a strange alien meteorite crash landed in New York, "Ever since 1511 people have seen them, but they were destroyed. Imperial Russia had it imperialized in 1653, broken in Iceland in 1810, and in Montana 1957, it was made into soup and eaten by prospectors."

"They need to see a dentist," Connie whispered to Mesprit.

"For the safety of humankind, it will be sent to Forest Park, hidden from everyone." Principal Power continued.

Later at the apartments, The Sky High gang, The Lake Guardians, Lilo, Stitch, and the ponies were talking about the rock. Lilo knew she needed to find a rock. Uxie pinpointed the rock and said, "In the dark, they arrived without being fetched, in the light they are lost without being stolen."

"Riddle!" Stitch shouted.

"It is a riddle," Will said.

"Let's stake out the rock tonight at 8pm." Twilight suggested.

"And we can use some help," Lilo said.

"I know just the people," Ethan said.


	2. Alien riddle

Later that night, The Celestian Alliance were in Forest Park with Syd, Z, Bridge, and Sheen. "Thanks for coming along you three," Twilight said to them.

"No prob, Bridge really wanted to see it," Z replied as she came up, "So, where is the rock?"

"What does the riddle mean?" Syd asked.

"Does Principal Powers have a lifetime supply of kryptonites?" Bridge asked.

"Bridge, focus!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Sorry," Bridge replied.

Sheen Estevez came in with his super speed looking for the rock. Warren needed to know why they had to bring Sheen. "Super Sparkle a. k. a Princess Kara of Windemere and her pets, "Parker" and "Newton" are coming to the apartments and Sheen might ruin it." Applejack explained.

"Sunny has been talking about Super Sparkle since last week," Fluttershy replied.

"Sunny does love princess/fairytale superheroes." Layla continued.

Sheen started to poke his head in a rabbit hole, only to let rabbits kick him out for disturbing them. "Trini told me that he's mentally unstable and we have to control him," Lilo said as she and Stitch grab hold of him.

There Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf comforted him.

"So why are these 3 floating aliens here?" Sheen asked.

"There called Lake Guardians Bridge," Will corrected, "When Warren, Layla, and I saved them from Dimentio's clutches, they vowed to serve us forever."

"Until you die and become zombies or ghost?" Sheen asked.

"Yeah," Will said in a crept outlook.

Uxie then sensed the rock nearby and as they got to it, Uxie read, "In the dark, they arrived without being fetched, in the light they are lost without being stolen."

There Layla looked up while Mesprit came to her "Are you looking at the spirits who've died?" Mesprit asked as she got onto her shoulder.

"Yeah," Layla answered, "They are lost to us and we can only see them in the night."

"In the light, they are lost without being stolen," Lilo whispered.

"A shooting star, If only we can fetch one," Fluttershy replied.

"In the dark, they arrived without being fetched." Lilo whispered,

"Guys," she said out loud, "I think the stars are the answer."

"Stars don't appear in the daytime and there are shooting stars." Z explained.

"Magic!" Will shouted as he filled in the answer.

Then out of nowhere, a blue beam sucked them up. "We're being sucked into space," Zach shouted.

"Alien Party!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"This is fun!" Stitch shouted.

"I hope I get my brain probed," Sheen shouted.


	3. Intergalactic Showdown

Later they were on a mysterious planet. Zach glew and saw some TV cameras and the announce that they're on Intergalactic Showdown with their host, "Meldar Prime" he said that the rock was a constant search. His told his assistant, "Vandana" to introduce the other contestants. "Here are the teams," Vandana explained, "5 human beings who held machines from the Flash System, "Team Flashman"

There they saw a Jin, Dai, Bun, Sara, Lou, and Trilly. Bun waved at Pinkie Pie and Pinkie waved back.

"Strong beings with a thirst for violence, "Team Tameran".

They showed 6 Tameranians. Their leader, "K'Oiolyka" had a pixie cut, her fiancé, "Frur'R" had short hair, J'Philayra had long hair, R'Daeira had her hair in pigtails, D'Prind had armpit-length hair, and Frur'R's kid brother, "D'Prind" had bushy hair.

"And finally, 6 rockers with an undead style, "Lord Hater and the Harbingers of Doom."

As everyone booed at them, Warren clenched when he saw Count Dooku and placed his hair in his hood. Meldar explained that they'll be competing in challenges and the winner gets a new car and other cool prizes. usually, he let the losers go home with Intergalactic Showdown Merchandises, but for the new twist is that they'll get their home planets blown up into pieces. Everyone but Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom was shocked by this.

"Hooray, planet explosion." shouted a familiar voice.

It was the other members of The Celestian Alliance, they were there because Intergalactic Showdown is Jumba's favorite space gameshow.

C3PO was cautious that Earth may be blown up like how Ethermia was by General Sarris. Lilo told them they that had to do their best to save Earth.

"Exactly, Meldar said that If you don't play, your planet will be blown up." Count Dooku explained as he came up.

"The famous Count Dooku." Will Stronghold said.

"Young William T Stronghold, I heard so much about you. 3rd generation superhero, a descendant of Swan Heart and Wolf Hero and the new wielder of magic." Dooku replied.

"Your name is Count Dooku," Rainbow Dash asked, "More like count Doodoohead."

It made The Celestian Alliance, Sheen, and B-Squad laugh. Dooku left in anger and thinks that the one with the hood looked familiar.

Meanwhile, on Earth, The Detention Kids were playing in The Xavier Apartment game room. Sasha was beginning to worry that her sister hasn't shown up for the 11pm curfew. While Goth-Kid and Sanjay were watching a SMOOCH music video, the TV changed to the Galactic Cable Network has been broadcasting for their life. Jane looked at the guide on the cable and found Intergalactic Showdown on channel 425567. She found them on the show and tell Goth-Kid, Sanjay, and Sasha to get Principal Powers, Vice Principal Kirk, and Spock.


	4. Pod Racing

All 4 teams and Meldar were teleported to the Podracing area, "For the first event, we're having a classical tatooine sport," Meldar explained, "Podracing" they have to ride the pods all the way from here to the finish line. Now you must pick one member to race."

Team Flashman picked Dai to drive, Team Hater picked Count Dooku, Team Human picked Warren and Team Tameran picked Frur'R,

K'Oiolyka" had a pixie cut, her fiancé, "Frur'R" had short hair, J'Philayra had long hair, R'Daeira had her hair in pigtails, D'Prind had armpit-length hair, and Frur'R's kid brother, "D'Prind" had bushy hair.

"Bring it on dudes," Frur'R said.

"You can understand us?" Warren asked.

"Of course, whenever we touch anyone we learned their language in a snap," Frur'R explained.

"Magical touches," Warren said.

"Gentlemen, start your pods!" Meldar shouted.

A watchdog tossed some tomatoes at Dai and made his pod racer malfunction. Luckily, he pressed the eject button on time. Another Watchdog caused an avalanche. Warren and Dooku were the only ones who made it through. Frur'R escaped with his flying abilities.

"Humans, Humans they're our team, It will make our hearts gleam."

"One, Two, Three, Four Count Doodoo head is a dork"

Five Six Seven Eight He deserves a giant mud cake." The ponies, Stitch, and The Lake Guardians cheered.

"I would love to taste it," Sheen said.

Rainbow and Applejack rolled their eyes.

"Awesome, Warren is catching up with Count Doodoohead," Rainbow shouted.

"Woo, go Team Human," Sheen shouted.

Secretly, Count Dooku pointed towards Warren and unleashed a net. Warren got trapped and needed to escape. Rainbow Dash quickly came to the rescue and freed his pod from the net. There he, "Won" the race. "Something's up." Warren said as he came back to his teammates, "He pointed at me for no reason and unleashed his net from his fingers."

"Dooku has robotic hands?" Sheen asked.

"He does, he lost his hands to Annikan Skywalker a. k. a Darth Vader." Warren explained.

"How in the world do you know this?" Syd asked.

"That's my secret," Warren said.

Frur'R flew down to his team and K'Oiolyka kissed him. D'Prind jumped onto him and Frur'R was psyched to see Llerr'R who gave him a boogie and a jump. "What happened?" he asked.

"Somehow an avalanche came in," Frur'R explained.

"Well, big brother, at least you safe." Llerr'R said with a smile as he did flips.


	5. Trivia challenge

The next challenge was a trivia challenge. Meldar explained that they must pick their smartest members. Team Human picked Bridge, Team Tameran picked J'Philayra, Team Flashman picked Sara, and Team Hater picked Peepers.

It was J'Philayra's turn to answer. "How many gungans does it take to live in the desert?"

"Zero?" J'Philayra answered.

"Wrong, It takes 42 gungans to live." Meldar lied.

"There's something wrong," Lilo whispered to Will, "Gungans couldn't live in the desert they have water gills."

"It's working," Dooku whispered.

Sara came up and was ready to answer, "What is the capital of Wokrop?" Meldar asked

"What?" Sara asked.

"Times up, the capital of Wokrp is guarobber." Meldar said.

"Out of all the space travel, there's no record of a Wokrop." C3PO whispered to Jumba.

"That planet might be fake," Jumba whispered back.

Bridge came up and was psyched to answer. "What is a vogons favorite pig dish?" Meldar asked.

Bridge got really confused. "Time's up, the answer is bacon sandwiches," Meldar answered.

"Vogons wouldn't have loved bacon sandwiches, their pig-like," Bridge whispered as he came up to Lilo, "If an actual pig eats bacon or ham they would freak out. Eating your own kind isn't natural, though."

Finally, it was Peepers turn. "Where was the Jedi Council held during the time of the Clone Wars?"

"Coruscant." Peppers answered as he read a paper.

"That's correct." Meldar shouted, "Team Hater is in first place, Team Human is in 2nd, Team Tameran is in 3rd, and Team Flashman is 4th."

Meanwhile, at Sky High, Principal Powers, Vice Principal Kirk, and Spock were shocked in horror. Principal Powers had to cancel school because of this, "I remember competing on that show with Enterprise Crew," Spock said, "I nearly got sick from eating the gungan fish."

"You're a vegetarian Spock." Vice Principal Kirk replied.

"So how are we going to get those rainbow-colored kids off of the show?" Coach Boomer said.

"We can make a portal to the planet after school." Medulla suggested.

"Good idea," Boomer said, "I've got the test subject here."

"Is that Sasha's doll?" Spock asked.

"It is, I stole it while she was having a lesson in her school, "Juan Garrindo Academy." Coach Boomer explained.

"She's going to be upset when she finds out." Vice Principal Kirk said.

Little did they know, that Tornado, Harmony, Volcano, Tranquility, Glowworm, Plushy, Aloha, and Vampire heard the entire thing and decided to warn Sasha. The Pokemon Pets snuck onto a bus and took off. Tornado had coordinates to Juan Garrindo Academy and they landed and cloaked the bus in Central Park.

When they got to the school, Principal Skywalker. "You're here to see Sasha Drew." he said to the Pokemon, "She's having recess right now."

The Pokemon Pets found Sasha by the sandbox. They explained in sand drawings on what Coach Boomer did. Sasha got really mad and decided to sneak out while the teacher isn't looking. Plushy pointed to the school, meaning to go inside for her safety. There Plushy sang until everyone fell asleep.

There The Pokemon Pets, and Sasha snook into the bus and took off to Sky High. As they took off, Principal Skywalker wished them good luck.

When they got to Sky High, they sneaked into the building and found the portal in the transporter room. Before Coach Boomer can toss her doll. Sasha ran and tried to take it from him. The Pokemon Pets came to help. Boomer pushed her and accidentally sent them to the studio where Intergalactic Showdown was held.


	6. Voted out of the contest

While they were in the jungle area, Bridge has been thinking about what went wrong by standing on his head. Ethan and Zach did the same thing. It started to creep them out a bit. Rarity asked if he could pick up some firewood and he agreed and hoped to bring back space squirrels with rabies.

"Bridge is scaring us," Fluttershy said in fear.

"Will," Azelf said, "We should follow Bridge for safety."

Sheen tried to impress Magenta and Layla by stuffing his hand up his nose through his ear, but they were grossed out. Sheen explained that it gave him numerous detentions for disgusting the students.

"Do you like stuffing mud up your nose," Bridge asked Goldar "My uncle can."

Goldar got grossed out and Bridge saw Him with some space coconuts. Bridge started to chew on him and said that it would be great if was buttery while wiggling his fingers. Suddenly he saw Peepers, Hater, and King Dedede fixing up their shelter when Bridge came and talked non-stop about polka music until he accidentally got their shelter to fall.

Meldar then announced that someone will be voted out of the game. Meldar gave a little ambiance and made a trail of torches. "We're voting for Bridge are we." Peepers asked Dooku in a whisper.

"We are Peepers," Dooku replied quietly.

One by one they voted for the one person that will be voted out of the team. Then Meldar tallied the votes and the computer screen showed,

"27- Bridge Carson

1- Will Stronghold."

Everyone but Team Hater was horrified by this "Well," Syd said, "At least you won't ask off-topic questions and longer explanations."

Bridge got sent through a trap door and Meldar told Team Human that they'll get him back if they still agreed to be in the game. They decided to do it for his safety.

Meanwhile in the spa, Sasha, and The Pokemon Pets landed safely in the giant ice cream bowl. After a nice bubble bath and a clothing wash, They ran into Bridge, who has been eating buttered toast. There Bridge explained to them what was going on. Suddenly, they saw Meldar and Dooku talking. Meldar checked on the real vote.

The real election.

Lilo- Count Dooku

Will- Count Dooku

Warren- Count Dooku

Ethan- Count Dooku

Zach- Count Dooku

Magenta- Count Dooku

Layla- Count Dooku

Syd- Count Dooku

Z- Count Dooku

Bridge- Count Dooku

Jin- Count Dooku

Dai- Count Dooku

Bun- Count Dooku

Sara- Count Dooku

Lou- Count Dooku

Trilly- Count Dooku

Lord Hater- Bridge.

Commander Peepers- Bridge.

Goldar- Bridge.

Him- Bridge.

K'Oiolyka- Count Dooku

Frur'R- Count Dooku

J'Philayra- Count Dooku

Llerr'R- Count Dooku

D'Prind- Count Dooku

R'Daeira- TCount Dooku

Count Dooku- Will Stronghold.

That's when they knew that Dooku was cheating, but why. Then they heard Dooku saying that he needed undead armies to seize control of The Galactic Federation and get his son to the dark side again.

Sasha, Bridge, and The Pokemon Pets didn't want it to happen, so they tricked the Watchdogs into thinking that the show was canceled and send them back to the Skeletal Dimension to throw a hippie-themed congratulations party for Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom. Sasha knew that would happen since C3PO told her how much he hated peace.


	7. Warren's secret

As The Celestian Alliance was asleep. Layla woke up and saw that Warren wasn't asleep yet. He was looking up. There Mesprit woke everyone up and they all got near Warren. "What's wrong?" Mesprit said.

Warren turned his head and saw his friends. He felt really nervous since he encountered Count Dooku.

"Why do you want to hide from Count Dooku?" Z asked.

"Plus you seem to know about his robotic hands," Syd replied.

Warren gulped and he knew he had to blab out something that he knew would be dreadful to them, "I haven't told you guys this but," Warren said nervously, "Count Dooku is my father."

Everyone got shocked by this, "I thought your father's name was Barron Battle." Magenta remembered.

"It was a persona when he came to Earth in 1982 around the same time that Michael Jackson's video of Thriller came out," Warren explained.

He also explained that he wasn't born like any of you humans, he's a clone. When Count Dooku came to Earth, he found a fortune teller named, "Nasira" there they fell in love and got married. He disguised himself as a teenager when he heard about Sky High and decided to turn them all into zombies. Fortunately, Steve Stronghold caught him as he was about to place undead chips in their brains."

Dooku vowed deep vengeance on all The Strongholds. He needed an heir to carry on his work, but Nasira couldn't give birth to children. 11 years ago, Dooku encountered a 7-year-old, "Max Thunderman" and he agreed to help them create a clone son. Max fused both of their DNAs and for some weird reason, he gained a pure heart and a deep love for eco-friendly redheads.

"Layla is an eco-friendly red-head," Fluttershy said.

"Later on," Warren explained, "Dooku encountered the adoptive sons of tycoon, "Lucius Malfoy", boy genius, "Jack Spicer" and local cheerleader, "Penelope Lent" and recruited them with the help from Royal Pain and Nasira to bring the dead back."

"I can't believe you are the clone son of Nasira and Count Dooku!" Azelf exclaimed.

"And I bet the whole, "Mom's a hero" thing was just a cover to hide your real mother." Applejack guessed.

"Of course," Warren said in tears.

"That would also explain the portrait of young Dooku in his abandoned castle." Azelf remembered, "He looked a lot like you."

"We don't care if your a clone Warren." Rainbow Dash shouted, "We like you."

"A good Dooku, or Doodoo head." Stitch insulted as they laughed.

Layla came up and kissed him on the cheek. There they decided to get some more sleep for the next challenge.


	8. Can you Eat This?

Can you eat this? "I love that challenge!"

"My brother watched a lot of these episodes."

"This week's challenge is, "Human food"?" Meldar asked in horror.

The wheel showed Fried chicken, fruit salad, chocolate cupcakes, grapes, bacon cheeseburger, beef chili, tofu eggs, anchovy pizza, Radish casserole, and fudge bars.

"I thought we replaced the theme with Kingon buffet." Peepers whispered.

"Something off is going on," Dooku whispered. "I hate it if my son, "Warren" falls in love with a vegetarian."

"We would've loved to force her to eat the bacon cheeseburger." Lord Hater said.

Layla got shocked and Warren comforted her.

"Who wants to go up?" Meldar asked.

"Me y'all." King Dedede shouted as came up and got a bacon cheeseburger.

King Dedede got 20 pts, Magenta came up and got grapes for 25 pts, Lou came up and got chocolate cupcakes for 20 pts and K'Oiolyka came up, spun the wheel and got an anchovy pizza. K'Oiolyka ate it and it reminded her of her grandma's Glorrk. She won 15 pts.

Magenta won the contest.

"Aren't one the watchdogs behind the wheel moving it til they get to a gross one for the other teams?" Him asked Dooku.

"This is awesome. A real alien buffet!" Sheen shouted as he guzzled down some space apples.

"It's best if you stayed out of this King Dedede," Dooku said as he halted him back, "We don't want you to eat all the food again."

"Okay Dooku" King Dedede groaned.

"3 egg croissants," Sheen said as he came up with a mouthful of pancakes, "That's high class, try some blueberry pancakes with peanut butter."

"Disgusting," Dooku said.

"Why not try some

"This guy is a total Glubnorb," R'Daeira whispered to Llerr'R.

"You're telling me." Llerr'R whispered back."

Frur'R was cuddling with K'iolyka with some zorkaberry waffles when he saw Warren and Layla snuggling while Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Mesprit, and Azelf were eating their french toast with groundapples. There they decided to talk to them. "Warren and Layla of Earth, you two seem real together," K'iolyka said.

"I'm only attracted to girls with red hair," Warren explained.

"Plus I see that Warren needs someone to be with," Layla explained as well.

"Have you ever had a Grimplork?" Frur'R asked Warren.

"A what?" Warren asked back.

"A love rival." K'iolyka answered, "Frur'R had one with my ex, "Roblar'M" he keeps hitting on other girls, shows up late all the time, and keeps talking with his mouth full."

"Gross," Azelf said.

"Luckily I met Frur'R at a Fest Of Remembrance where you remember the past. There I saw Frur'R learning about the former kings and queen of Tameran and we fell in love," K'iolyka continued. "We dated for 6 months and last week, he proposed to me."

"Congratulations," Fluttershy said.

"I do have a love rival, "Toshio a.k.a Wind Dragon", he keeps hitting on Layla and making me furious."

"That hurts," Frur'R said.


	9. Tiresias Track

Next up was there Tiresias Track, Ethan remembered that Tiresias was a blind prophet from Greek Mythology. "That means one of you will call out, while the other 5 try to get to the finish line blindfolded," Meldar explained. "You have to guide all of your teammates through an obstacle course.

Team Earth picked Z while they sat out Warren, Will, and Magenta, Team Flashman picked Jin, Team Tameran picked D'Prind, and Team Hater picked Goldar.

Dooku was hoping the Watchdogs remembered the x-ray goggles. As he put the blindfold on, he couldn't see anything. Neither did Lord Hater, Commander Peepers, Him, and King Dedede.

As they started the game, D'Prind was making weird animal noises which annoyed Goldar, "Dude, what's with the animal noises?" Z said.

"I need to give directions to my friends Z of Earth," D'Prind explained.

Z, Jin, D'Prind, and Goldar kept calling out to the blindfolded racers, but Dooku got really mad and started marching towards Goldar. Unfortunately, he missed and tripped over a rock.

"This is your fault Goldar," Dooku yelled in rage as he shooted lasers from his robotic fingers.

"It hurts," Goldar complained.

"Shut up!" Count Dooku yelled.

"Looks like Team Hater is out of the game," Meldar shouted.

Suddenly, Dai, Bun, Sara, Lou, and Trilly came to the finish line and removed their blindfolds. "Team Flashman wins," Meldar announced.

"As you can see dear Meldar, we're all really big stars," Trilly said.

"Does your gigglepie always speak in rhymes?" Meldar asked.

"Yup." Lou answered.

"We'll be in up after this commercial break!" Meldar shouted.

Team Human came in 2nd place and Team Tameran came in 3rd, "Don't worry," Lilo as she removed her blindfold, "They deserve to win."

"We did our best in the blindfolded challenge," K'Oiolyka said as she removed hers.

Then they heard a psst sound. They followed it and it was Bridge, Sasha, and the Pokemon Pets. Bridge explained to them that Count Dooku is cheating and they tricked the Watchdogs into thinking that the show was canceled. Frur'R and Llerr'R were furious because he hates cheaters.

Meanwhile, on Lord Hater's ship, The Watchdogs were preparing their hippie party. Some of them were doing yoga, a few Watchdogs were making tie-dye stuff, and a few more were dancing to Beatles music. They were waiting for Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom to return to their ship.

Back on Intergalactic Showdown, the teams were ready for the final round Mountain Menace. Bridge told them that they'll meet them after the contest and he'll think of a plan to stop them.


	10. Mountain Menace and the winner

"And now for the final event, Mount Menace" Meldar shouted.

"Whoever retrieves one of the mushrooms from the caves wins," "But they must look out for the horrible beast."

"Horrible beast?" Goldar asked.

"We have to see it." Commander Peepers shouted.

"Maybe it can rip out the brains of The Celestian Alliance." King Dedede wondered.

Ethan and Zach got scared of his idea and were paralyzed with fear. Z whispered to Lilo that she will comfort them while she comforts them.

Inside the cave, was a cute white puffball alien. Layla, Sara, Lou, Trilly, Syd, J'Philayra, and R'Daeira were dazzled by it.

Meanwhile, in the audience, they were adored by it. "Oh my, it looks cute," Fluttershy said.

"It does," C3PO replied.

"I want to give it a makeover," Stella replied.

"Me too," Willow said.

Lord Hater, Commander Peepers, Goldar, Him, and King Dedede laughed at the puffball, "You call that horrible?" Lord Hater asked. "Remember Team Human, You can't sit out the same person," Meldar explained.

"We're going to sit out Z, Zach, and Ethan." Magenta said, "Zach and Ethan are too scared to do it.

The puffball saw Syd and it bonded with her, there Layla snook in and grabbed a mushroom.

"You like me," Syd said with a smile, "I think I'll call you, "Peppermint."

"That's a Doomypuff from KO-35 and her name is, "Queen Menace". Meldar shouted as he grabbed the doomypuff from her hands.

"She deserves Peppermint." Stitch shouted.

"Yeah boochiboo." Angel replied.

Meldar teleported all 4 teams to the stage and announced that Team Human wins. "As your prize, you get an astrocar and any product of your choice," Meldar explained. "Will it be the genuine Jedi pack from Coruscant, the jewels from Magrathea, or a one week trip to Yugopotamia."

"Can I pick?" Syd asked as Meldar nodded.

"I pick neither of them." Syd answered, "I'd rather choose Peppermint."

Peppermint saw Syd and gazed at her. The security robots tried to grab her, but she took them down and ran to Syd. Syd felt rejoiced to see her newfound pet.

"Fine, you can keep Queen Menace," Meldar groaned "I'm tired of her eating my robotic suits anyway."

Everyone awed and cheered for Syd for choosing Peppermint. Then Meldar asked if they could stay to see him blow up the losers home planets, except for The Skeletal dimension. Will saw Bridge and made non-verbal communication come here, "Sure, but can we watch from backstage please?" Will asked.

"Sure thing," Meldar said.

As they got backstage, they met Bridge, Sasha, and The Pokemon Pets. Sasha was thrilled to meet Peppermint, "Now Plushy has a playmate." Sasha whispered.

"We also know that Meldar is in on it so he can be amused by destruction and get more ratings." Bridge explained, "Intergalactic Showdown hasn't had many ratings since The aliens heard Beatles music in 1964."

"Everyone loves The Beatles," Magenta said sarcastically.

"Guys, I got an idea," Will said as he whispered the plan.


	11. Planet rescue

Meldar got Team Flashman and Tameran locked in a cage and his explosive. "Anybody wanna join the countdown?" Meldar asked evilly.

As they Countdown from 10 to 1, nothing happened. Meanwhile in the newsroom. Everyone was getting ready to save the galaxy. Sasha gets to use her doll as the fake reporter, Magenta, Zach, Ethan, and Bridge were the camera crew, Layla and Syd were the boom operators, Lilo was the director and Will, Sheen, and Warren were the lookout. "Ready and Action!" Lilo shouted.

"Attention aliens of Intergalactic Showdown." Sasha said with her doll on the camera, "Giant Pokemon from Planet Kanto are coming here and attacking the studio right now."

Then the Pokemon Pets and Peppermint came in and did false attacks. All of the aliens fell for it, Except for Team Tameran, Team Flashman, Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom, and Count Dooku. Dooku suspects that the humans are doing this.

Syd and Peppermint came out and attacked them with a fist of Iron and an electric tongue. Then they freed the caged losers. "Are you guys okay," Syd asked.

"We're fine Sydney of Earth," J'Philayra said.

"I love your hair," R'Daeira commented std

"Thank you." Syd replied, "Yours too."

Meldar was horrified that he was tricked. Warren suggested that they should fight Dooku off in their armor mode. "Honesty," Ethan shouted, "Kindness" Layla shouted, "Laughter," Zach shouted, "Generosity," Magenta shouted, "Loyalty" Warren shouted, "Magic" Will shouted, "Rainbowfied." they all shouted as they turned into Armor Mode.

"S. P. D emergency!" Bridge and Z shouted as they transformed.

There they fought off the monsters, The Flashman transformed as well. S. P. D's Green, Yellow, and Pink used their laser guns at the robots, The Tameranians used their starbolts, The Celestian Alliance used their elements, Sasha used the Pokemon stampede to fight them off, Sheen did his kung fu and his super speed to take down some robots. "We know his Rutha?" J'Philayra shouted.

"His what?" Sheen asked.

"His weakness," J'Philayra replied.

They told him that Meldar's cuff links are the source of his powers. She rushed and took the cuff links and passed by Count Dooku. As Sheen was looking at the cheering, he bumped into a robot and dropped the cuff links. The robot accidentally shot a laser towards some space light which fell down.

Rainbow Dash was about to get smushed, but Warren quickly came in and pushed her out of the way, thus causing him to turn back to normal. Count Dooku stopped and said, "Warren?"

"Hello, father," Warren said in embarrassment.

"Uh oh," Lilo said.

"Busted," Zach said.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dooku shouted.

"Father, I had enough of the darkness and for some reason, I want to the right thing," Warren explained.

"Well, I'll teach you not to turn Good!" Dooku shouted as he noticed something ring,"My lightsaber.

"Check out this cool sword I got!" Sheen shouted.

Dooku tried to get the sword, but Aloha quickly did a Sleep Spore on Count Dooku and made him fall asleep. There Harmony and Plushy grabbed the cuff links and gave them to Lilo.

"Listen here Glubnorb," J'Philayra shouted in rage to Meldar, "We have enough of your scamming for ratings."

"And your challenges are becoming too dangerous. Which isn't how I would prefer." "Ller'R shouted.

"Little girl be careful with those," Meldar shouted, "Those things can blow up the whole quadrant.

"We want you to cancel your show for good, stop hurting people for fun, and let The Tameranians fill in your spot," Layla shouted.

"No way." Meldar groaned as Lilo placed the cuff links together, "Okay, Okay, just return my cuff likes!"

"Nope, we're giving them to K'Oioly instead," Lilo said as she gave them to her.

"These make good bracelets," K'Oiolyka suggested.

"The head of the network won't know." Meldar gloated evilly.

"Really, because we already contacted him before we did the false broadcast and he's not happy about it. Usually, his alien kind gets mad a lot and it is cool to see them mad." Bridge explained.

Then a large Tameranian man came in, "You let my daughter on the show?" he asked in anger, "I can't let you do that, she would get hurt."

"Father please," K'Oiolyka said, "I'm just doing this so I can save your job."

"Your repositioning you Meldar Prime." explained the Tameranian network businessman,

"What? But K'Xrukig-" Meldar begged.

"No buts," replied Xrukig.

"And as for you Lord Hater and the Harbingers of Doom," Frur'R said to them carrying an asleep Count Dooku, "K'Oiolyka has plans for you."


	12. New Sitcom

Later The Celestian Alliance were heading home in their new astrocar."This is quite comfy." C3PO said.

R2D2 beeped.

Then they got a video call from K'Oiolyka saying that her father is forcing Meldar and his gang to perform the theme song for her sitcom pitch, "Chronowisp Adventure" they will have the first season up in tonight on earth times.

On Earth, everyone greeted The Celestian Alliance, B-Squad, Sasha, and The Pokemon Pets home.

"I can't believe were back home on Earth." C3PO said in relief, "That was dangerous."

R2D2 beeped that their home. Principal Powers told Jumba to take Sasha back to Juan Garrindo Academy before anyone suspects. At the school, they arrived on time. Principal Skywalker saw the whole thing from the principal's office window.

He took out a picture of himself when he was younger, with his twin sister, "Leia", his brother in law, "Han" and their friends , "Chewbacca", "Lando", C3PO and R2D2. As one of the teacher's, "Coach Kisskillya" saying that one of the kids went missing and during 1st grade recess and is going to give her detention. "You will not give her detention."

"I will not give her detention." replied Coach Kisskillya.

"You will go to the security room and deleted the video footage of Sasha sneaking out of the school." Principal Skywalker said.

"I will go to the security room and deleted the video footage of Sasha sneaking out of the school." Coach Kisskillya replied as she took off.

Later at The Xavier Apartments, Hikaru Sulu's brother, "Ben" was looking after the teens in the lounge. The Celestian Alliance got some veggie chips, some popcorn, and some juice and got ready to see, Chronowisp Adventure" On the screen, Their Tameranian friends played as themselves, while Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom were the first guest stars as the prisoners in the jail riot scene.

"I say, for a clone you sure love humor." Rainbow Dash said as she laughed at Dooku when he got space pudding on his outfit.

"Your the clone of Count Dooku?!" Sheen shouted.

"Sheen," Will yelled, "Your blocking the view."

"Sorry, I wanna see the alien sitcom." Sheen explained, "I can't believe that The Xavier Apartments is hooked to the Galactic Cable Network."

"Last week, you grossed out a group of kids by saying that it would be cool to stuff bacon in your nose while putting mustard in their shoes." Magenta pointed out.

"Come on, sandwich lovers would love that."

"And you got kicked out of The Waverly Sub Station for grossing out the customers."

Sasha and Syd came in dressed as princesses. "Princess Kara gave us a makeover." Syd explained."

"Can we join you to watch the new show please?" Sasha asked.

"The more the merrier." Lilo replied.

Meanwhile in space, Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom arrived back to their ship and the Watchdogs were laughing at them. "You were hilarious," shouted a Watchdog.

"Chronowisp Adventure is amazing." shouted another.

"It made us look like idiots." Goldar groaned.

"It's my child's fault, he shouldn't have joined the side of justice," Dooku shouted.

The End.


End file.
